Mordecai and Rigby's Minecraft Adventure
by adventurewinx
Summary: A remote leads them to Minecraft, and they need to get to the End portal to get home. Will they ever go home?


Mordecai and Rigby's Minecraft Adventure

Mordecai was sipping on some lemonade and crackers, his teeth munched really hard as it was making noise, Rigby came out of the living room, looking angry.

Rigby put his hands on his hips and glared at him and said "Mordecai, can you please stop munching crackers really loud? It's already getting annoying. I'm trying to play a video game." Mordecai stopped munching and he put down his crackers "Ugh, Rigby! Remember I told you my teeth are big and they are the reason I chew loud? Do I even have to repeat this now? Are seriously hearing this right now?"

Rigby moaned and replied "Nevermind. I was just playing." Then he walked away and entered the living room. Mordecai continued munching on until he was done.

Mordecai went to his room and he picked up a picture of Margaret, he couldn't remember the last time he hung out with her. He got bored, so he went downstairs to play with Rigby.

"Rigby? Where are you?" Mordecai said as he wandered the empty halls of the house, soon, he went downstairs, Benson, Skips, Pops, H5G and Muscle Man were there with Rigby. He walked closer and saw Rigby playing a game which was made of blocks and he was creating a house made out of blocks, Rigby turned around and saw Mordecai.

Rigby waved his hand "Oh, hey Mordecai. Didn't notice you there." Mordecai gave Rigby a confusing look and folded his arms.

Then, Mordecai said glumly "Rigby, what is going on? Why is everybody here?" Benson turned to Mordecai and said very rudely "Don't you know? We are watching Rigby play Minecraft!"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow "What? What is Minecraft?" Everybody gasped in shock when the moment he said it.

"Oh My Gosh! You don't know Minecraft? It's the most popular game of the year. I just got it today." Rigby said. That's when Mordecai saw a shiny, remote like thingy Rigby was holding.

"Rigby! I told you to not touch it, it makes us transport to games." Mordecai said as he grabbed the remote. "Hey!" Rigby said rudely. Then they begin to pull it as if they are playing tug of war. Suddenly, Benson screamed.

"Rigby! The Creepers and Enderman are coming!" Benson screamed. But Rigby didn't listen, he continued to do tug of war with Mordecai, it kept on going until his character in Minecraft got killed and lost his supplies.

Rigby turned around and gasped in shock then he frowned. And he jumped up and down furiously "Nooooooooo! I spent 3 FREAKIN hours looking for those stupid diamonds, iron, lapis lazuli, quarts and gold! Mordecai, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! If you haven't grabbed it, then I would have still have my supplies!" Rigby shouted in rage.

Then Mordecai got a really angry look on his face and said angrily "My fault? My fault?! You were the one holding the video game transporter! It was your own fault!" Then Mordecai let out an angry grunt and jumped at Rigby and began punching each other and fighting. But suddenly, Rigby pushed a green button on the remote, and a portal with wind opened and sucked all the workers inside.

Soon, Mordecai opened his eyes and he saw the surroundings. "What the? The sun is square?"

Rigby, Benson, H5G, Skips, Pops and Muscle Man got up and looked around. "Wow, we are in Minecraft!" Rigby began jumping up and down as he said it. "Rigby, do you even know that we are going to die? We need to get out of here!" Mordecai said rudely.

Then Mordecai walked away, let out an angry grunt a punched a tree. Then suddenly, the wood started to loosen. Then he punched it again, it got loose again, and he kept on doing it until the wood came of and Mordecai used it as a soapbox, then he announced "Everyone! We need to survive! Find some things you can find to keep ourselves alive!" Then, everybody ran off and they looked for wood, mushrooms, wool, meat and some plants. Soon, everyone made a crafting table and Mordecai made a bed, Rigby made the tools, Benson made the wood, Skips made the food. Pops made the colorings, and H5G and Muscle Man made their house, a fortress. Soon, the sun was going down, and just in time. "Alright everyone, we made it just in time for nighttime, so we have the tools, and everything right?"

Everybody nodded, and Mordecai used Bow and Arrow, Rigby used axe, Benson used shovel, Skips used pickaxe, Pops flint and steel, and H5G and Muscle Man guarded the house. "Ugh, why do we have to do the dumb jobs?!" Muscle Man complained.

Then, Benson replied "That's because your the one who's dumb!" Then Muscle Man said "Who is going to join Minecraft? My Mom!" Everybody moaned.

Suddenly, the zombies, creepers, spiders, skeletons and Enderman came towards them. Mordecai shot the skeletons with his Bow and Arrow, Skips and Rigby hit the zombies and creepers and Enderman with their pickaxe and axe, and Pops fired the spiders with his flint and steel "Jolly! Jolly good show!"

Soon, nighttime was over, and they rested. Mordecai was out of breath "Whew! We survived first day!"


End file.
